


Hauntingly Beautiul

by fandomoverload



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Protective Lucifer, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomoverload/pseuds/fandomoverload
Summary: 3.06 AU: while snooping around the penthouse, Chloe and Linda find Lucifer's private office. And there, on the wall, hangs a beautiful, very life-like portrait of Maze, looking straight at the observer with a disquietingly knowing smirk on her face. But half of her face is shown as horribly disfigured, skin and parts of the flesh missing. How do the two react?i guess i need to say that this is also an alternative to the comic, because i don't know why her face is like that in the comic and i don't know if it was like that from the beginning I'm all about emotion so I'M winging my own little story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author’s Notes:   I promise that I’m getting back to both BOXED and WHO, but I just saw this prompt and I wanted to see I I could do it.   I’m writing it all and going to post it all so even if this turns out to be more than one chapter I am going to post it all at once   So see you on the other side, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1**

Chloe woke with a start.     She looked around and noticed that she wasn’t at home.   She was in Lucifer’s penthouse, and she was only swearing one of his shirts!     She saw the pendant hanging from her shirt, and it all came back to her.    It was her birthday.

It was her birthday and Lucifer had missed it, he had gone to Vegas to check on Candy.    She had been upset and they had sort of broken into his place and she had a party of their own, but when he came back, and when he thought she was sleeping…. the things that he said they were what she wished he would say to her when he knew she was awake.

She couldn’t help but clutch the gift.    She had no idea he would keep something like that, and how he had turned into a keepsake for her.    Just when she thought she had that man figured out, he’d go and do something like that and change her mind, but he wasn’t there anymore.    What was that noise that had woken her?     Then she noticed the bathroom light cut off.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Linda apologized after she exited the bathroom.

“You didn’t, have you seen Lucifer?” Chloe asked.

“When woke up, or should I say came too I was about to come and cozy up with you in the bed because I’m in no condition to be driving, but when I came in here he was just sitting there.”

“Watching me sleep?” Chole asked in confusion.

“I think he was thinking about something, he was deep in thought and didn’t hear me at first.    Then he just hopped up and told me that he was going to get some work done in office, and he’d see me in the morning.     I was sleeping comfortably right next to you for the last hour, but nature calls.” She explained.

‘He has an office in here?    Of course, he does, let’s see if we can find him, I feel weird being in his bed now that he’s here, with all these rooms I’m sure he must have a guest room somewhere.    Let’s see if we can find this

They had learned that night that penthouse was a lot bigger than they had thought, and they wondered just how many rooms were in the quarters in the top level of LUX.    They did as the expected find two other bedrooms, and a door that was locked which peeked their interest because they both swore they heard an ungodly growl from coming inside and that when they saw the ladder which indicated that there was yet another level to building.

At first, they thought maybe just maybe they shouldn’t go up, but then realized that had already been through the whole apartment, might as well.   The didn’t want him to be slumped over an uncomfortable desk when he could be snuggled in his own bed.

Linda was the first one to emerge in the office.   She immediately saw him, but he wasn’t slumped over any desk.   He was a large armchair that folded out into a bed.   She had only seen something like that once, and it was in a movie.    He was sound asleep with a file in his lap.    The only word she could use to describe it was adorable.    She never thought of Lucifer doing his on books.   Yet here he was sound asleep, his hair was a curly mess, and he even had on a pair of glasses.    She walked up closer, and that when she saw that a feather was on the floor.    She picked it up quickly and put in her coat before Chloe could see it.

“Oh my God!” a gasp came from behind her.

She thought that was going to be the moment.   Lucifer would have to explain the feather, and the truth could finally be out of the bag.      She turned around to reassure her friend only to realized that her friend had not discover Lucifer’s secret, she had stumbled into something else entirely.

“Oh my god.” Had escaped her very own lips once she got a glimpse of it.

 

**_End Notes:    There you go, chapter 1.   I can’t believe I did it without saying what they saw.   If you know what prompt this is then you know what they saw, and they are prepared for the next chapter.   If not, then you’re in for a treat._ **

**_  
_ **

****

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author’s Notes:   Starting Chapter 2 immediately after finishing chapter 1.    The thing is will I finish it and if it will get posted right along with it, or will it take days.    Only time will tell.    I’ll see you on the other side._ **

****

**_Chapter 2_ **

Linda was not ready for this.    She hadn’t been ready for Lucifer’s true face, and after she saw it she needed a good week to get over it, but this was different.    Maze was her friend, she was her best friend now, and she had told her time and time again that she was a demon, but she never expected this.    This was something that saddened her.    What happened to her friend?    She knew what happened to Lucifer and it hurt her, but there was no humanity left when you looked at his scars.   He had been permanently disfigured entirely.   Maze was….

“Get out!” Lucifer shouted rising to his feet.

Chloe knew immediately that what they had done was wrong, he was clearly upset and maybe just maybe they had overstepped their boundaries.

“We didn’t mean to intrude Lucifer.   I woke up and you were gone, I just thought you wanted to sleep in your own bed.” Chloe stated

“Oh, darling if only that was the case.    You were back to snooping, you’ve done that all day.   I wasn’t here and you all picked that moment to come in here and rummage through my things.   No one was too see that ever!” he shouted.

Before Chloe could even muster what was going on, Lucifer had grabbed her and Linda and helped them back down the ladder quickly.   She didn’t even quite understand how he was capable of even doing this.   Before she could try to explain anything, he was back up the ladder and the little door that led to the room was closed assuring that neither one of them could enter if they wanted too.

“Linda?” Chloe questioned pointing back towards the room her partner was currently hiding in.

“Chloe, I’m gong to need for you to go home right now.   Lucifer and I need to talk about a few things.” Linda told her sternly.

“You can’t expect me to just leave after that, did you not see her face?   That, how did that happen?   Is she hiding that, Linda that was---”  
“There story to tell, and he’s angry right now, maybe he’ll talk to me In a doctor capacity, why don’t you go on home.  We’ll talk soon.

Chloe didn’t want to leave, but maybe Linda was right.    She had left her pants near the elevator anyway.   She would collect them and be on her way.

 

Maze loved mornings like this.   She was all alone and could walk around naked if she chose to.   The spawn was still with her father, and she had no clue where Chloe was.   Well apart of her had the hope that maybe Lucifer got his ass back in time to tell her something, and he had fucked her into the mattress.    She was just about to have her morning guilty pleasure of an apple fritter when the door flew open.    She had dropped to the knee, with one knife out before she realized it was just Chloe.

“Whoa Decker, you scared the crap out of me.   I almost took your eye out.” She scolded.

The moment she said that, and Chloe thought back to that picture and her eye.   The bile that she had been holding in for the entire trip back to her house finally found it’s way to the service, and she had to race to the bathroom before she’d be cleaning up the kitchen.

They were situations like these that Maze hated her new time here on earth.   What was she supposed to do in this kind of situation?   Was she supposed to let her have her time to herself?  Was she ill?    Did Lucifer do something to her?   Did they have sex and he got her pregnant?   She knew that normally this kind of thing couldn’t happen fast if you were two humans, but this was the devil.   There was no telling what could happen to the human body if it were to get impregnated by the devil?   She guesses she’d better go hold her hair back.

 

\------Hauntingly Beautiful------

He hadn’t said a word since she gotten rid of Chloe.   He hadn’t looked at her either, he just paced the floor in front of her.   Back and forth, back and forth, she could tell he was getting agitated because he was clenching his fists.   There was so many questions going through her mind right now, and she didn’t know which one to ask.

“Lucifer I’m so sorry, she just wanted to know if you were okay?” she decided to explain again.

“No one is to see that, Maze hasn’t seen it.   She has no idea that it exists.”

“Why is that?   It’s really is quite something, so she didn’t pose for it.”

“No, I did it from memory.   You must tell Chloe that she mustn’t tell her that she saw this.   Maze doesn’t like to think about this anymore she has her glamor.

“It’s hard to look away from it, I don’t know why?   It’s not that she’s hideous, it’s just like you said, hauntingly beautiful.   It’s just who did that to her, what kind of monster?

“I did it Linda, I’m the monster who did that to her face.” he looked away unable to look her in the eye.

 

**End Notes:  OMG how many months has it been since the author’s notes?   Too many!   There will be one more chapter to this I think.   Then something big is brewing.   How about that SEASON FINALE?  It will be saved so I’m using the right term.   I think HULU will get it, but my heart is still broken about that one.   I wanna make some fanvids for the whole series and such, so how about giving me some song ideas when u leave a comment.   What would u like to see updated next?**


End file.
